Alpha
by candon
Summary: Professors Libsky's two female assistants get captured by some tentacles.


**Disclaimer I do not own the following.**

* * *

"Professor the machine is working!" said Shego.

"Good not let's watch as we break the speed of light" said Prof Lipsky.

"The filed is maintaining professor" said Kim.

"Good, good then all going to according to plan" said Prof Libsky.

The machine that would produce the effects of going faster then light began to glow and make a humming sound. Kim as the Professor's lab assistant began writing everything down. Shego his other assistant made sure all the safeties were on. Then what the Professor called the 3 outcomes happened, the machine exploded.

"Maybe we didn't use enough Utonuim?" said Prof Libsky.

Shego grabbed the fire extinguisher and a hazmat suit to put out the fires.

"What now professor?" asked Kim.

"We'll try again next week at lab 42" said Prof Libsky.

"Ok" said Kim.

Professor Drew Libsky was trying to discover a way to move faster or as fast as light. Professor Libsky was a a famous earth scientist who at Tomorrow Tech, a earth company responsible for hover cars, short range telaportation, human cloning, robots, laser weapons, deep space travel and instafood. Prof Libsky was a 42 year old, white human male with a scar on his left eye due to a failed experiment, and a really good green thumb. Shego was a lab assistant from the planet Team Go, where everyone consisted of at least one color in each family, such as red, blue, purple, green, orange, or yellow. Shego was what most people considered slutty. She wore spike heels, a shirt that exposed her pierced navel, her nose was pierced as well, around her midsection she had a belt of tattooed stars. She was also wearing a mini skirt and it was public knowledge that that she regularly gave the Professor blow jobs. Kimberly Ann or Kim was a red haired girl barley in her 20's from the planet Possible. On her world Kim was considered a freak as she could not cook, hit a high note, or stop being whiny. Kim wore a long sleeved grey shirt, cargo pants, and tennis shoes. No one knew what Kim did on her time off or what sex she preferred but in sexual Shego who craved it could get it anytime while Kim never showed much interest and was thought to be a virgin.

"Professor I'm going home now, is there anything you need me to do before I go?" asked Kim.

"Oh yes, check on Rufus please" said Prof Libsky.

Kim watched for a few minutes as Shego went down on the Professor. Rufus was a genetically altered super mole rat minus the super part. Kim walked over to his cage, checked his food and water.

"How are you Rufus?" asked Kim.

"Me finn!" said Rufus.

"Good, do you want the Tv on?" asked Kim.

"Yeen!" said Rufus.

Kim turned on the little tv by his cage.

"key by" said Kim.

**"Wad oud! wad oud!"** shrieked Rufus.

Kim thought he was talking to the tv until something grabbed her from behind. Shego's head popped up when she heard Kim's scream. Prof Libsky pulled up his pants and ran into the rest wing to see tentacles ripping off Kim's clothes. They watched as it removed everything but her shoes. Two tentacles grabbed her legs forcing her on her back, while holding up her legs. A tentacles plunged into her into her vagina and seeing room two more entered. Shego laughed causing Kim to look there way and the tentacles made a grab for Shego.

"Professor help me!" pleaded Kim.

"Fascinating where I wonder did they come from" mused Prof Libsky.

Shego did not fight the grabby tentacles instead she she showed them her back as she wore a skirt but no panties. One tentacle felt her ass probing until it reached her opening and plunged in. Shego was enjoying the tentacles pumping into her body, she opened her mouth allowing another to enter. She rubbed on the exposed flesh of the tentacles liking how slimy it felt in her hand. Shego moaned in delight as another grasped one of her boobs.

"Just incredible, does this still unknown creature only crave the flesh of women or is it trying to procreate!" mused Prof Libsky.

"Professor help murmp!" a tentacle entered Kim's mouth as she had tried in vain to get the Professor's help. The professor made notes as Kim grabbed one of the tentacles in her pussy trying to pull the stubborn thing out. Two tentacles each took hold of her hands while a third grabbed her waist pulling her up so a fourth could get to her ass.

"Shego give me a hand sign, but does the creatures slime add to your pleasure?" asked Drakken.

Shego thought about it, on one hand she was had never been so close, but on the other she was losing feeling where the tentacles had her. Shego gave a sideways thumb. The tentacles increased speed and force making Shego bounce up. Kim let go of the tentacles no longer able to feel her hands.

"I should probably find out where they are coming from" muttered Prof Libsky.

Kim could feel the pressure building and could not contain her joy any longer when it reached the point of no return, her body convalesced and withered under the throws of release. Shego felt her end was near but something unexpected happened. The tentacles disappeared and Kim fell to the floor.

"I found the source it was a rock supercharged by our failed experiment" said the professor.

"Get over here you need to finish me off" said Shego.

"With pleasure" said the Professor.

The professor walked over and inserted a his fingers into her vagina. He thrusted into her body and wiggled his fingers which Shego enjoyed. Kim stood and watched as the professor made Shego quake and scream as he finished her.


End file.
